The adventures in DBZ
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: It was a normal day for the Z-gang after defeating kid buu until 6 mysterious people came out of nowhere saying they were from the future where the earth was a wasteland and one of the 6 people was the one who caused it. What'll be in store for the Z-gang this time. Spoiler: There's a Oc in here This is rated M for many reasons that'll be shown later.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT just this story and some of the ideas here**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**6 mysterious people arrived from the future**_

In a different universe Earth been turned into a dark wasteland. There were no plants, nor water, or life anywhere. Well there was still life on earth. Only 6 people on earth are alive. Those 6 were standing in front of a weird machine. The machine was in a cylinder shape. One of the 6 pressed a button and the machine started to glow a pink/purple aura in the middle of it.

"Yes!" one of them said "it's finally working."

"Good." the second one said "We're almost out of food and water."

The third went by the second one and said "Ya-ha I'm so sick and tired of having almost nothing to eat. I mean it been like months since my last shower."

The fourth one said "Aw come on it's not that long."

Third turn towards the fourth one in surprise "Are you kidding me. Not only have I not taken a shower in a while my clothes are a wreck." The third one turns to the second one "I mean look at these. Don't you think we can use some new ones?"

The second one laughs and playfully said "That's just like you always thinking about cloths and all that."

The third one hits the second one's arms and pout saying "I don't always think about clothes."

"As I admit it you do think about it a lot I have to agree with you, we do need some new cloths." The fifth one stated

"Yea I can't wait to get some new cloths with big sister" the sixth one said.

The third one smiled and pointed to the second one "Ha I told you it's 3 against 2 I win."

"What. Yo mechanic can you set her right." The second one said.

The first one sigh and said "Don't get me involved in your stupid debates. Anyways it's ready to go so let's just get this over with."

"Alright come on guys lets go. This place bums me out." The second one said

"Of course it is your kinda the one who caused it." The fourth one said.

"Let's not get into this now and just go. I'm not waiting for you guys so see ya on the flip side" The first one said as he grabbed the fifth one and walked towards the machine and disappearing into the machine.

"Onee-chan wait for me!" The sixth one yelled as she went after the two and disappeared like they did.

Fourth sighed and said "Yea I guess he's right. Well I guess we should go." He then walked to the machine and disappeared to.

The third one grabbed the second one's hand and pull him to the machine "Come on I can't wait to get there"

"Alright let's go" second one said

They both ran into the machine and disappeared like the rest.

_**(Our present time)**_

It was after the buu saga and all of the Z-gang (except Piccolo) was at CC (Capsule corp. if that how you spell it) celebrating kid buu's defeat.

"So Vegeta looks like you're not a bad guy anymore." Yamcha said

Vegeta grunted and retorted "and even as goodie two shoes like you I can still kick your ass easily with two arms tied behind my back without even turning super saiyan."

Everyone laughed at the insult Vegeta gave Yamcha. But they didn't laugh for long because soon a pink/purple vertex appeared on Bulma's lawn.

"What is that thing?!" Goku said

Gohan stepped tows the vertex and began to power up "I don't know but I don't trust it!" he said

Vegeta, Tien, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Yamcha also went tows the vertex preparing to fight.

"Why are you even here?" Vegeta asked Yamcha

"What?" Yamcha replied

"Why are you even attempting to fight I mean really even the bald dwarf is stronger then you. You have 0 importance." Vegeta answered

"Hey I'm important!" Yamcha said

"Since when!" Vegeta shouted "Do you mean when you got blown up by a saibermen (If that's how you say it) or when you wanted to punk out of fighting frieza, or how about the time when we had to look for and you almost died within like 2 minutes of searching. The only useful thing you've ever done is take Kakarot back home to give him his medicine but really anyone of us could have done the same thing!"

Yamcha didn't even respond. He just went back to one of the tables and put his head down.

"Damn Vegeta you didn't have to crush his spirit like that." Bulma said

"Oh come on women don't act like you didn't think it too." Vegeta said back

"Yea you got a point." Everyone said at the same time

We hear a same cry from Yamcha.

"I mean even me, Bulma, Master Roshi, Oblong, and that cat thing was more useful then him." Chi-Chi said

"How" a slightly crying Yamcha said

"We collected the dragon balls to bring back Goku. That's more then what you'll ever do." Master Roshi said.

"I even at least helped when we fought Frieza" Krillin said

"In fact the only reason we even hang out with you is because your cat thing keep on telling us to invite you." Oblong added

"Even Chiaotzu is more useful then you." Puar said

"HOW! He battled as less as I did!" Yamcha said in a squeaking voice trying to hold back tears.

"Well he actually lived long enough to fight Nappa." Gohan said

"THAT'S BECAUSE AFTER I DIED KRILLEN BLOW UP THE OTHER SAIBERMEN." Yamcha screeched

"Still counts" Chiaotzu quickly said

"Well Krillen killed only 3 of them. Piccolo was the one who kill the last Saibermen. Of course you wouldn't know that you got killed by a saibermen. I mean they were literally as strong as raditz. We trained an entire year to face people much stronger then raditz and you got killed by someone just as strong. What did you even do within that time we had to train?" Tien said

"Unfortunately how to suck" Goten said

Everyone laughed "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yamcha cry starts to get a little bit louder.

"I mean he couldn't even keep my mom and she'll go after anyone, just look at my dad." Trunks added

Bulma shouted "HEY!"

"He got a point women. I mean really I went to your planet with someone and killed- well my partner killed 3 of your friends since Yamcha got blown up by a (snickers) Saibermen, then I tried to kill the rest of your friends, and blow up the planet." Vegeta stated

"It's like I don't even exist to you guys anymore." Yamcha painfully said

"Oh hey Yamcha when did you get here." 18 said as she finally realize that Yamcha was at the celebration

We hear Yamcha cry a bit louder

"Haha good one honey" Krillin said to his wife

"That wasn't a joke" 18 said to herself

"Scared wace man is a weally reak!" Marron joyfully cheered

Hercule came by Yamcha and patted his back "Yea I gotta admit even I do more then you." He said. Before Yamcha could say anything Hercule stopped him "Remember how I got Vegeta out of the way of Goku's spirit bomb thing. Or how I became Majin Buu's friend which helped us out in the end."

Yamcha stayed quiet.

Launch (in her good form) stepped in "Come on guys we all know Yamcha sucks but let's not rub it in."

"When did you even get here? I doubt you even did anything." Yamcha questioned

Launch sneezed and turned to her evil side "I'm mother f***ing Launch that's what I did. Also at least I didn't get in the way." She responded with

"Guys! I know we all love to make fun of Yamcha but let's focus of the vertex that have appear in front of us." Goku said

Everyone groaned at having to stop. It seems like making fun of Yamcha brings them together. Then all the sudden a figure fell out of the vertex followed by another figure.

"Ow!" said the first mysterious one (Remember how they were named at the beginning)

"That hurts." said the fifth mysterious one

"Why are you complaining you landed on me?" the first one said

"Wait what about the others going through the vertex?" the fourth one said

"Oh no!" They both said at the same time.

The fifth mysterious one manage to move a little bit to the side but before the first mysterious one could move one small figure come out of it and landed on his ribs.

"Oof! Hey Onee-chan I had a soft landing." The sixth mysterious one said

"T-that's because you landed on my ribs" The first mysterious one said

Just as the sixth one moved off of the first one another figure come out of the vertex and landed on the first one's ribs hard.

"Huh? Soft landing" The fourth mysterious said.

"I think you broke a rib." the first one said

The fourth one got up and said "Oh walk it off you Mary sue."

The first one grunted "You're not the one who got his ribs smashed on-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the first one start to say because while he was taking a fifth figure came from the vertex and landed on the first one hard again.

"Well that was a soft landing" the third mysterious one said

"Is my rib cage like a landing mat for you guys" The first one said

"Sorry" The third said as she got up

The first mysterious man didn't even try to get up. He knew what was going to happen. Of course another figure come from the vertex. But this time he didn't just land on the first one's ribs. He elbowed it hard. The first mysterious one yelp when he was elbow slammed in his ribs.

"Yup one of my ribs definitely broke." He said

"Oh sorry about that. You know how I like to elbow my the place I'm going to land right." The second mysterious one said.

"NO!" the first one shouted

"Well you should" the second silently muttered

"Whatever" the first said as he finally got back up

Just then the vertex they just appeared from disappeared. The 6 mysterious people looked back at the spot where the vertex used to be. Then they turned around to see all of the Z-gang looking at them with a WTF! Face.

"Sup." The second mysterious person said

Everyone stayed quiet for a long time

Vegeta was the first one to speak. "What…..the…F***. Who the hell are you?"

At first no one recognize either of the 6 people but then Bulma remembered one of them "Hey it's future trunks" she said

Everyone went "oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh" except for Yamcha who was still crying

"Heh heh yup that's me. But I think this is a different universe I traveled back to." Future trunks said who the first mysterious person was.

"What do you mean" Bulma asked

"Well in the universe where I traveled back to Gohan you had a scar across your face, Father you can make your hair turn red, Yamcha was actually useful, Tien you had hair, and Goku…. You were girl and vice versa for Chi-Chi" Future Trunks said

Everyone was staring at Future Trunks

"Yea I think my time machine has a few bugs in it that makes me go into difference universes." Future Trunks said

"Anyways who are your friends?" Chi-Chi ask

The third mysterious person stepped up and said "My name is Bra I'm Bulma's daughter"

At the mention of a future daughter both Vegeta and Bulma both said "What!" at the same time.

"Sweet I got a sister" Trunks said

The fourth mysterious person stepped up and stated his name "I'm Son Goten."

"My little Goten grow up to be handsome man." Chi-Chi said to Goku

"Ha I'm better looking than you." Goten mocked Trunks. But it didn't last for long because Trunks then knocked Goten upside the head.

The fifth one walked up and bowed to the crowd. She had yellow hair. "My name is Marron please to meet you."

Krillin and 18 both looked at baby Marron, then future Marron, and finally each other. Goten and Trunk both drool at the sight of Future Marron then growled at each other when they notice that they both were staring at her.

"Oo oo I'm want to go right after Onee-chan" the small sixth mysterious person then jumped in front of the crowd and spoke her name "My name is Pan and I'm the daughter of G-" but before she could finish the second mysterious person who haven't said their name yet covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Remember what we talked about, about saying who our parents are." The second mysterious person whispered to her.

"Sorry I forgot." Pan whispered

"It's ok. Eventually you can tell them but for now just keep quiet about it" The mysterious person said.

Pan gave him a nod saying that she understands and he let go of her mouth.

"Well since she call Marron Onee-chan she must be our daughter" Krillin said

Suddenly Vegeta noticed something hidden behind 5/6 of the people. "Wait a minute they have tails!" he shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to the 6 people to see who had a tail. They all saw as Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, and the mysterious person who still haven't said his name yet had a tail.

"Oh yea you noticed" Future Trunks said "Judging by your reaction to it I'm guessing the Trunks that came here first didn't."

Everyone nods their head yes.

"Then Pan can't be our daughter." 18 pointed out

"Wait I got something to ask you. If you traveled back in time for the same reason our first future Trunks did then why are the others here to when their parents were already dead?" Vegeta questioned

"Well you see in our universe compared to your first future Trunks universe the time of events that happened, happened at difference times." Future Trunks explain

"What?" came from everyone.

"Ok let me give you an example. Let's say that when androids came the same year Goku died in your universe in our universe Goku died about a year after the androids appeared but he was badly sick with the hearth virus for the past year which gave him enough time to have Goten."

"Ok that explains some of it but what about the rest." Bulma said

Future Trunks took a deep breath then began to speak "Ok let me try to clears things up. The androids killed everyone like what happened to your Trunks but before Goku died Chi-Chi manage to have Goten so we're months apart. and Krillin (snickers) 18 used you for her (snickers) desires but then she got pregnant with Marron so she got pissed and killed you. Then she left Marron at the doorstep of a random house that still had some people living in it when 17 wasn't looking. It just so happen that is was where Bulma was so she took Marron in. Surprisingly Vegeta was second to last dying because when he first attacked them he was left badly hurt and unable to move for 3 years. But then do to his saiyan pride the second he could walk again he went after them again and didn't make it out alive. Sadly for Bulma she was 6 months pregnant with Bra. If I remember it's been 7 years since you guys last saw a version of me so Gohan you must be like 17 or 18. That's the same age as me and Goten. Heh funny that how much time pasted in our Universe to nice I last traveled back in time. Anyways back to the explanation. So yea when I traveled back in time I was 11 years old. The time machine was big enough to carry one person so since I was the strongest out of the 3 I went in alive. Then I'm guessing that our universes had the same results of me coming back from the past to warn you guys. So after I returned to my universe with my stronger version of super saiyan I faced the androids and killed 17. But then before I killed 18 she surrendered saying that she wanted to see her daughter. So I let her live and she turned out to be a good person. After words my mom gave me a spaceship to go to Namek (If that how you spell it) to use their dragon balls to revive you guys. After we manage to revive all of you we made a wish to go back home. Life continued on and soon about after a few months Pan was born. Life was good and all. Then four years after this guy (points the mysterious who still haven't said his name yet) came around. Strange thing was that he was the same age of Bra but we never saw him before and no spaceships landing was mentioned at all since Vegeta's spaceship landing. That wraps up just about everything yup."

"That's really confusing but it still cleared a few things yet. Right Goku. Goku" Chi-Chi said

Goku was on the ground with foam coming from his mouth.

"Oh no he had a brain malfunction!" Chi-Chi screamed

"So did Goten." Trunks said

"Well he did just explain times and universes logic. Guess it was just too much for them. Don't worry give them a few minutes they'll get better. But I know my Vegeta is smart enough for this right?" Bulma said turning to Vegeta

Vegeta was on all fours with foam in his mouth but he was surviving. Bulma fall over anime style.

"Anyways I got a question for you Trunks. Why are you here anyways?" Bulma ask after getting over Vegeta's reaction.

Future Trunks face dropped a little "I'm afraid that our Earth is done for. There's no life at all there. We didn't have enough fuel to fly to Namek again. So we used parts from my time machine to build a time vertex to get us here. Planning of living here instead of a wasteland. It took us a year before it was completed." He explain.

"Why aren't we with you and what caused this." Gohan asked

Trunks was hesitance to answer until the mysterious man told him something. "It's ok Trunks you can tell him." He assured him.

Trunks sighed "You all died and the one who caused all of it…..is him." He said pointing to the mysterious man.

Everyone (Even Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Yamcha) was now paying their attention to the mysterious man. Vegeta went up to him preparing to fight.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded.

"Thought I'll never get the chance." The mysterious person said. This mysterious person was wearing some blue jeans with some marks on both sides. One side marks were black the other white. He also had a hoodie on with white T-shirt on the inside and sneakers. He black eyes but for some strange reason if you looked closely you can see very slight shading of white in one of them and red in the other. "My name Rin nice to meet you." (He's a Oc of mine)

"And who is your father" Vegeta demanded again.

"He's-" Rin started but was interrupted when Piccolo arrive onto the scene. ((Remember he wasn't there at the beggning))

"Hey I heard you guys were making fun of Yamcha and I wanted to join in." Piccolo said with a grin

"You missed it." Krillen replyed

"Uuuuhhh." "He whined. He really wanted to insult Yamcha.

"Oh hi dad" Rin said waving to Piccolo

Vegeta grunted and said "yea yea good to see you Namekian. Now if you don't mind I was going to find out who's this brat's father is."

It took everyone about a minute to realize what Rin said.

"DAD!"

_**((End))**_

_**(Didn't see that coming did you. I know you must be confused of what happening but just read it about 2 more times than you might know what's going on. But remember this is time traveling stuff you know they don't make sense. But yea review and tell me what you think.))**_


End file.
